The Light
The Light refers to Yharim's empire, consisting of every creature, terrarian, or otherwise, that serves and carries out the will of the Tyrant, whether directly or indirectly. The Tyrant's army is currently the largest organization on Terraria, stretched across each region of the world, and exists to keep every single inhabitant in line, mostly through extreme force, to ensure Order is maintained across the entire planet. It is composed of various ranks, which determine a member's significance. Members Leader/Founder Yharim oversees his entire army, making sure to familiarize himself with every significant member before appointing them. The Tyrant commands his army with an iron fist, and his influence ensures very few would ever dare to betray him. The Elite Circle The highest ranking officials of the Army, each of which the Tyrant is personally acquainted with and allows to live in his palace. Certain members of the Elite also command their own portion of the Army. Despite their rank, Yharim will not hesitate to personally kill any of his Elite should they double-cross him. Members: *Yharon *Pseudo-Calamitas *Draedon *Devourer of Gods *The Slime God *Calamitas (Formerly) *General Corsanor (Deceased) *Siria (In another plane of reality) Staff Staff mostly refers to powerful members of the Army who serve the Tyrant indirectly, mostly through one or more of the members of the Elite Circle. Members: *Anahita *The Bumblebirbs *Beaky *Catastrophe and Cataclysm *Ceaseless Void *Storm Weaver *Signus *King Slime *The Dark Emperor *Goozma *Skeletron *Deedee *Bob (Formerly) *Seony (Formerly) *Slime Core (Deceased) *Plaguebringer Goliath (Deceased) *Plantera (Deceased) Champions Champions refer to the Tyrant's most prized soldiers, who have demonstrated immense skill in battle, and, in turn, have been awarded God Slayer Armor, a practically indestructible form of armor forged from the same metal used to forge the Devourer of Gods's armor. They command sections of the army through the Tyrant, and are led into battle by the General directly. There are around 100 Champions in the Army currently. Champions are referred to by names given to them by the Tyrant. Knights Knights refer to the primary commanders of the army. They have proven themselves valuable enough to the army to be appointed Knight, usually by a Champion. Knights primarily wear Reaver armor, the same armor worn by the Tyrant before his Auric Tesla suit was manufactured. There are around 10 000 Knights in the Army currently. Knights are referred to by 4-digit numbers. Soldiers Soldiers are basically this RP's version of Stormtroopers the main low-ranking members of the Army. They have little to no power and make up a vast majority of the army. They are the Tyrant's main means of spreading his influence throughout the world, occupying every significant region of the world to enforce his will. Soldiers mostly wear Hallowed Armor. There are around 10 000 000 Soldiers in the Army currently. Soldiers are referred to by 8-digit numbers. Associated Organizations The Slime Empire The Slime Empire refers to the inhabitants of the empire The Slime God formed to slay Providence, ruled by King Slime. The Slime Empire consists mainly of (ancestors of) the soldiers that The Slime Empire conscripted to halt Providence from achieving their goals. The Slime Empire is one of the newer civilizations to be formed, only appearing after the defeat of Cthulhu. In fact, it was so new that they barely had half a century to develop before Yharim took power. The Tyrant soon threatened to destroy the growing empire if they weren't annexed. However, the Slime God was more clever than to simply concede or try and fight back against the empire. Instead, they managed to get themselves into Yharim's ranks, and even up into the Tyrant's elite. Once they were promoted to the elite, they revealed their connections to the Slime Empire and managed to convince Yharim to instead make it a vassal to Yharim, on much better terms than "be annexed or die". Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Faction Pages